


Ice Queen and Cake

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, batman imagines, red hood imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: Y/N shows off her talent for sweets and treats by making a birthday cake for her boyfriend's dad. Another talent may come to light though when events take an  unexpected turn.





	Ice Queen and Cake

“Y/N! Come on babe we’re gunna be late! Bruce’s cake won’t make itself and Alfred’s already texted twice!”

“Gotcha,” you mumble as you extinguish a small flame from your hand, and climb out of the lower cupboard where you keep all of your baking supplies. “I’m coming don’t get your panties in a twist.”

You walk down the hallway from the kitchen and stop by the door to grab your jacket.

“What were you doing in there anyway? Sounded like an avalanche at one point,” Jason said as he held the front door open.

“My offset spatula fell out of my decorating bag and into the black depths of the cupboard,” You say as you walk through the threshold. “I had to go on a lifesaving mission.”

“Well it looks like it was successful.”

“Indeed!”

***

You head through the garage door and into the kitchen of Wayne Manor, stopping to place your decorating bag on the table and shed your coat.

“Miss Y/N, Master Jason. Glad to see you could join us!”

“The Chef does not enjoy the sass coming from her sous, Pennyworth, but I think I can forgive you,” you say as you pull your hair into a ponytail while walking over to give him a playful kiss on the cheek. “Jason, I love you, but get out of my kitchen, I have a masterpiece in the making.”

“Yes, Chef!” He said with a mock salute and a laugh. “I’ll go see what everyone else is up to.”

“All right Al, this double chocolate, Oreo truffle cake isn’t going to make itself. You start with the Oreos and I’ll start on the batter.”

“Oui, Chef,” the butler says with a smile.

You shake your head and sigh in response.

After a while of prepping and chatting with Alfred, Damian walks through the door.

“Hey Dami, whatcha up to?”

“Hello, Y/N. Todd and Drake are being insufferable so I decided to take a break up here, if it’s no bother to you.” 

“Go right ahead. You’re no bother to me and Alfred.”

The timer for the oven dings, and without a thought you reach in and take the pans straight from the oven.

“Y/N, did you just take those from the oven without mitts?”

You have a moment of internal panic. Damn Y/N you really should be more careful with your powers around here. “What? Uh…yeah I did, it’s not really I problem, I’ve burned myself so much over the past few years, it’s kind of like I’m immune,” you say with a chuckle, hopefully passing off the lie.

Damian gives you a look but lets the comment slide.

What you fail to notice is that he’s now watching you subtly from behind his book.

You come back to the cakes and slowly place your hand over the top of each one, using your powers to cool them down at a faster rate. The temperature of the air around you has gotten a bit chilly as a result of using your power so your breath comes out as a puff of fog. You glance quickly over to Damian to see if he noticed anything. He looks to be still engrossed in his book, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

“Hey Alfred do we have anymore sugar? I need just a touch more of the ganache.”

“Try the pantry Miss Y/N”

You head into the small room and begin to look around. While you’re doing this Damian raises from his seat and quickly makes his way to the cakes. His eye goes wide when he feels that they are completely cool even though they came out of the oven moments ago. 

You make your way out of the pantry as he begins to sit back down. You notice the look on his face, as if wheels are turning in his mind, you guess he must have read something intriguing in his book.

You head back to the counter to begin the final steps of the cake, being careful to not use any more of your powers during the process.

The cake was finally finished as you placed the last truffle on top. You take a step back and look at the masterpiece.

“Done,” you say wiping your hands on a dish rag.

“It looks fabulous Miss Y/N, I shall gather the troops into the living room and we’ll begin the celebration.”

“Okey dokey Al. I’ll start bringing everything in.”

You grab the plates, stick them under your arm and grab the cake stand. Right after you set everything down on the table, the boys enter the living room from wherever they were.

“Wow, Y/N, that looks amazing!” Dick said with a whistle.

“Thanks Dick! It was an idea I got from a friend with a few tweaks. It’s Bruce’s favorite, my double chocolate cake recipe filled with chocolate cookies and cream buttercream, covered in a chocolate ganache and decorated with cookies and cream buttercream florets and Oreo Truffles.”

“In other words…heart attack and clogged arteries with a side of diabetic coma,” Tim said with a smirk.

“Yupp,” you replied, popping the p at the end.

“It’s a special occasion,” Bruce said. “So a little sugar won’t hurt. Thank you, Y/N” He walked over and gave you a side hug with a thank you kiss to the temple. “I’m sure it’s wonderful as always.”

“Well. I think we should cut into this sucker. I want cake.”

“Hold your horses, Jay,” you said with a huff. You reach down to pass out the plates and realize that something was missing.

“Darn it, I forgot the forks. I’ll be right back.”

You head into the kitchen and grab the stack along with some napkins.

As you head out the door something feels off in the air around you, and then you place it. You feel the batarang make waves through the air as it soars toward your head. Instantly the cutlery in your hands falls to the floor and your instincts take over before you can stop them. A wall of ice erupts from your hands extending out in front of you successfully trapping the batarang a few inches from your face, as well as the boy that launched the projectile at you. 

After a second you recover from what happened. “Well. Shit,” you sigh and head toward Damian. You stop about a foot away from his body. You take a breath and place your hands on the wall. As you begin to focus you can feel the heat starting to radiate out from your hands. The giant ice wall melts into a puddle that spans the ballroom.

You blow the patio doors open with a small push of your hands, and then begin to heat up the room so the water would turn to steam. As the last bits of fog dissipate through the door, you sigh and bend down to pick up the forks from the floor. When you come back up, you’re met with six stunned faces.

Jason is the first one to snap out of the stupefied gaze. “What in the ever-living hell was that, Y/N?” You could tell that he was getting slightly angry because his voice went a squeaky towards the end of his sentence.

“Um…. if you will hear me out for like five minutes this would be explained a lot better downstairs,” you say a nervous smile plastered on you face.

Bruce is the first one to speak, for some reason you feel like he already knows the story you’re about to tell. “By all means, then, Y/N. Lead the way.”

***

Once you reach the Batcomputer, you turn to face the boys and are met with another glaring silence. Those should really stop happening.

The chair turns and you start pulling up everything about your past life.

“The Elementalist? I remember her,” Dick said as he leaned against the chair. “Pretty sure she’s my age and worked with The Flash for a good chunk of time. She declined the invitation to join the Titans and the League, and then kinda fell off the grid.”

You sigh. “I didn’t fall off the grid, I left. I couldn’t take the life anymore, Barry started to get reckless and I knew nothing good would come of it. I wanted to start over. I left my day job as a geologist at STAR Labs and my night job as The Elementalist. I packed up, moved to Gotham, and went to pastry school. I always loved baking as a kid, so I tried it out.”

You get up out of the chair to look all the boys in the eye.

“Six months after I graduated I met Jason, six months after that I opened the bakery, and six months after than I found out about all this when he came through my window bleeding out at 3 in the morning. You guys are like my family, along with everyone in Central City. Just because I chose not to tell you about this doesn’t mean I lied about anything else.”

No one could meet your eyes after you finished speaking.

“Well…I’ll take that as a not so great sign. I’ll just be going, then. You don’t have to worry about anything. The secret is safe with me. Bye, guys.” You turn and head to the stairs. Your foot lands on the bottom step when you feel a pressure on your wrist. You turn and almost slam you face into Jason’s. His hands move to grasp your face.

“I’m not going to lie, this is pretty crazy. And I’m only slightly-no-so-angry that you didn’t say anything, but that doesn’t mean I want you to leave. You’re my girlfriend and I love you whether you’re a Meta or not.”

He gave you a quick peck on the lips.

“Yeah, Y/N. You’re awesome and we don’t want you to leave either. You the next best computer person, besides me, of course,” Tim said with a chuckle. “I think its pretty cool that you can control all of the elements. It’s like Avatar, in real life!”

“I knew you were a cougar!” Dick said slapping you on the back as he walks up the stairs. “Let go eat some cake!” The rest of the crew filed up the stairs, but Damian trailed behind. Jason gave you a look, and you motioned for him to head up the stairs.

After a few seconds the young boy spoke. “I apologize for acting odd to you today, Y/N. I just couldn’t shake a hunch that you were hiding something. I should have just asked instead of throwing projectiles.”

“You really should have, Dami. I would have had no problems telling you outright. But your apology is accepted. Let’s go eat some cake.”

“Very well,” he said as he began up the stairs. “I would like to request, if at all possible, that you not freeze me anymore. It was an uncomfortable experience.” 

You chuckle and rough up his hair as you pass by. “Only if you deserve it.”


End file.
